


One Shots .:RaM:.

by ToxicStars



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Rick, Drunk Sex, Grooming, Mainly angst, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepy Sex, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, a bunch of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicStars/pseuds/ToxicStars
Summary: Just a bunch of mainly angsty one-shots.I choose a word at random, define it. Then write a story.I'm working on my angst and fluff. Some will be smut if deemed fit.





	1. Groomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> groomed:  
> ɡro͞om  
> 2\. prepare or train (someone) for a particular purpose or activity.  
> "star pupils who are groomed for higher things"

All the months must have meant nothing to him. All the adventures and all the gifts. Why did I think they would? He is a monster, and I should have paid more attention. He never took Summer on adventures or bought her anything, even if she begged. But he always would for me.

I thought he cared. I thought he loved me. I thought maybe just maybe someone finally noticed and loved me. Dad didn't, Mom didn't, Summer didn't. But Rick was different. When I was sad, he'd take me places and show me the galaxy, only to make me happy again. Was... It all a ruse? When Dad tried to set me up with one of his friend's daughters, Rick was the one to stand up for me. When Mom was blacked out drunk threatening me Rick was the one to calm her down. When Summer picked on me for my voice, Rick was the one to get her to stop. I thought he cared.

But I guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong, though. In school, at home, hell even just making decisions in life. I'm wrong.

I'm an idiot I know that. I get told that daily, and I just have to accept it, but I thought just maybe someone could accept me dumbness and all. Maybe I should have picked up on the hints, Summer's eighteenth birthday party, he made sure we had to go on an adventure that day. He told me he forgot about her birthday and how she didn't matter like I did anyway. I felt so... Special on someone else's day...

Or when I had panic attacks, and he'd massage my back, we wouldn't say anything he'd just slowly move his hands along my should blades humming while I tried my best to breathe. It was so nice. I didn't think much of it because... other than that he tried his best not to touch me. 

The first red flag should have been him lending me his porn collection. It was just... I had no outlet no one acted as if my hormone mattered and when he offered to show me a bunch of alien porn websites I thought... I thought it was because he cared, because he understood what I am going through and how I feel... What the fuck is wrong with me of course he didn't. He would joke with me about being gay all the time, and would say no matter what I was he'd love me. I felt so happy I could be myself around him. 

During adventures on planets we knew we'd play games, I know he doesn't seem like the "playing" kinda guy, and I thought so too, another red flag, huh? Blips and Chitz was our haven we always went there, we were regulars the employees knew us by name, and we knew theirs too. We would come home so late huge stuff alien toys in our arms and smiles on our faces... Mom and Dad would yell at him for keeping me out so late... In return, I'd stay up later in the garage with him. He told me they didn't understand, and how he wouldn't stop just because they're spouting out lies.

I was to keep our adventures a secret, Mom and Dad wouldn't like it if they knew we destroyed whole galaxies and murdered aliens. I thought it was for the best. So I never told anyone. He liked that about me, how I was so loyal to him, he gave me pet names he only said when we were alone.   
"Baby""Sweetie""Honey""Peanut", I liked it. I felt so wanted and needed. When we went to the citadel, he'd point out the other Ricks and Mortys. He told me the Ricks didn't care about their Mortys like he did. 

He played me. He made me feel special he made me feel alive. He made me not want to die for the first time in my life. 

I guess that's what a monster does, though. They make you feel important only to make you realize how insignificant you really are. 


	2. Valuable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word dribble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> val·u·a·ble  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a thing that is of great worth, especially a small item of personal property.  
> "put all your valuables in the hotel safe"

No one wants her, why would they? She's a girl. She's not a Morty; she's not a Summer. There's no place in the Smith house for her. She might look like him, but she can never be him. She's a she. 

Her eyes are curved like her grandmothers. She's beautiful. She's perfect. Everyone should understand her. Everyone should love her. But they can't... But I can't. I don't make the rules I just follow them. She needs to go. But I don't want her to. She's so rare. I was so lucky. But now I have to give her up. I don't want to... I can't. I won't. We'll run away together. Rick and Morticia. They'll make a television show make us into comics, wear us on shirts. Everyone will love her.

Like they should.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so tired.I just got off work I'm so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired  
> adjective  
> in need of sleep or rest; weary.  
> "Fisher rubbed his tired eyes"

The world danced around Morty's vision as he drew the sheet over his soft frame. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for his thoughts to grow farther away, for the sounds of the world slowly become distant. 

He almost didn't notice the creek of his bedroom door or the soft patter of footsteps closing in on him. He ignored it. He ignored the rough hands moving his limp frame to a sitting position propping his head up with a pillow. He ignored the feeling of his pajama shirt's button openings. He ignored the feeling of his boxers slipping down his legs. He ignored the coldness of the room.

He shivered, weakly opening an eye looking up at his attacker. When he saw it was none other than his own grandfather, he wasn't that surprised, if anything he was relieved. Morty tried to react, to move away, but he couldn't, Rick must have reached his hand out, as a soft and warm feeling gently brushed his cheek. Forcing his eyes open Mortys caught gaze with his grandfather, a smile formed on his thin lips.

"Hi, Mor- ...Sleepy head." 

Rick sat down next to Morty pulling him onto his lap. 

"H-how's my little tired tiger?" 

Morty could only squirm and whimper softly. Gently he rocked back and forth in Rick's lap. 

"It's gonna be okay, pop-pop got you." Rick leaned down gently nibbling on the teen's neck, moving his hands around Morty's torso caressing and pinching at the peachy flesh of the teen.

Morty's eyes darted around the room trying to think of something to get out of his grip. The nibbles slowly turned into the familiar feeling if gooey trails back and forth, along with the increasing pain from every bite Rick took.

"Close your little eyes bud-... Baby boy, I'm here I got you." Slowly Rick rocked the fatigued teen, while coating his cheek and neck in soft kisses. Rick's hand on his chest remained firm and solid while his other slowly made its way down to the teen's thigh. Stroking the soft flesh.

Morty felt his bones ache and the start of a headache. But he could also feel the room expanding, the last thing he remembered was Rick grabbing tightly on his cock.

When he awoke the world seemed empty, the walls practically echoed back the silence, he felt sticky, he pulled himself off his bed feeling a gross liquid crawling down his leg.


	4. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejected:  
> Refuse to agree to (a request).
> 
> "An application to hold a pop concert at the club was rejected"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word dribble

No means no. I have to accept that. No matter what I do he's not interested, and I can't even think about hurting him. Don't get attached, don't get hurt again... Why do I keep doing this to myself?

He deserves better anyway. Not me. Not his grandfather, that girl... Jessica? Yeah, he deserves her... Why did I tell him? Why am I like this? I could play it off as me being drunk, but... He knows how emotional I get drunk. 

Damn it. What should I do? Maybe I can erase his memory... No... He needs to know... Maybe I could show him I'm not such a bad guy! Take him to dinner, let him see I'm worth it... No again, then he'll think I'm flirting with him. 

I love him, so much. I need to go. Far away, dimensions away, to another Morty who I don't love. Who's just my grandson. I'll leave this one. He'll be happy. Like he should be. 

 

But. What if he isn't... I'll never know.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fam·i·ly  
> ˈfam(ə)lē/Submit  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.

Fuck her. Fuck her fuck Summer. Fuck them. How could mom choose her over me? She didn't even act as if she needed to think. She didn't even try. I hate her. No... She's my mom, and I know she loves me... Just not as much as she loves Summer. Why do I care I shouldn't I should just move on. Like every other time I'm chosen second. I show them so much love and they just... They hate me. They don't need me. I'm worthless. I'm... I'm Rick's favorite.

Mom might love Summer more, but I'll have something she never could... Her father's love.


	6. Scrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scrub1  
> skrəb/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> rub (someone or something) hard so as to clean them, typically with a brush and water.  
> "he had to scrub the floor"  
> synonyms: scour, rub

Unclean. Dirty. Filthy. Unwanted. Wash it all away, make it go down the drain. He touched you. _He touched you_ , and you let him. You could have fought, screamed. Anything.

It's not your fault you haven't masturbated much before. You didn't need his help. Yet you let him. You didn't even put up a fight. Wash it off. Wash off the feeling of his long arms wrapping around you...

'Grandpa why?' You think as the water starts to turn cold. 'Why'd you do this? Do you expect to do it again?' You feel unsafe. In your home. The monster only a floor below.

The vision of him forcing you to grab his erection flashed in your mind. Tears burned at the ducts. Unclean. Unclean. Unclean. Dirty filthy. Ruined. Touched.

Touched. He touched you. He forced himself onto you. Unclean. Wash it away. The sticky feeling of his cum. Of the white seed that still is absorbing into the fabric of your sheets as you stand here.

You can tell Mom. But she won't believe you. She'll go ask her father, and take his word over yours.  
You can tell Dad. But he'll go to Mom...

There's nothing you can do. There's nowhere you can go. All you can do is scrub. Scrub the touches, scrub the cum. Scrub the feeling of his erection. Scrub it all away.


	7. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numb  
> nəm/Submit  
> verb  
> 1.  
> deprive of feeling or responsiveness.  
> "the cold had numbed her senses"  
> synonyms: desensitizing, deadening,

"Good job, Mort. You're turning out to be a real scientist. Maybe one day you'll be teaching me how to do something!" Rick said patting the brunette hair of the small child in front of him. The kid giggled as he dumped the rest of the glowing green chemical into the container.

"Jeez, Rick t-that seems really... Really far off. Y-you think so?" Morty beamed at his grandfather.

It's been a while since Morty quit school. It wasn't like anyone at the house cared if he did or not. Beth was too drunk to even leave her room these days, Summer was off claiming she still went but Rick knew better, she was off getting high or drunk somewhere. Jerry? Well he married some dumb alien brawed and was out hunting every day. Last time Rick heard from Beth, Jerry moved out to her planet, and they were going to adopt.

Leaving Morty to do what he wanted. To Rick's somewhat surprise what Morty wanted to do was spend time with him. Never once did he mention his father, Jessica, or even school. The teen pushed the fact of science and adventures. Which Rick never objected to. He loved that Morty was finally listening to his life advice. But that was also the problem. Morty was listening to him more and more. Becoming less "Morty" and becoming one of those Morty slaves from the citadel.

"W-wow this was a fun adventure. Thank you for taking m-me on it Rick."

"You're so smart Rick."

"I want to stay by your side forever Rick."

"You make me feel safe..."

Rick looked at the box on his work bench. As much as he loved the obedience. He missed something. The sass. The demand for him to lead the adventure. The sweetness for all creatures of the universe.

He misses "Morty". * _His_ * Morty not this excuse for a Morty. Rick slumped watching the teen move in stiff and jointed movements. Maybe he was a robot. That would explain a lot. He'd check it later tonight.

Rick sat at the dinner table. Alone, except of course Morty. Since Beth was most likely in her room blacked out Rick took it in his hands to make dinner. For himself and the kid.

" This is great Rick! You're so talented!"

"You can cook and invent its amazing"

"M-maybe... Maybe I can make dinner for you tomorrow. Heh."

"It really shows me you care. You could have easily forgotten about me..."

Rick walked into the living room after dinner letting Morty wash the dishes. Someone had to do it, and sure as hell he wouldn't be it. Plopping down on the sofa, Rick picked up the remote. Clicking on the T.V., no one had really touched it since Jerry left earth. Well except when Summer was home for like five minutes to try to sell it.

A nostalgic wave hit Rick as Ball Fondlers came into view. Smiling to himself, he watched episode after episode hardly realizing Morty had come in and curled up next to him.

"Heh t-thanks for showing me this R-Rick... I miss watching this with you."

"It's a really cool show! No wonder you like it! Because you're cool too!"

"W-why'd we stop watching it?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you worried about them too?"

Hours passed as they sat there in silence. Rick gently petting Morty's hair as Morty sleepily laid on Rick's shoulder.

Rick opened the door to his room, pulling off his lab coat and tossing it on the floor, along with all the bottles and other shit he left after. Pulling off his shoes and tossing them aside as well he covered himself with his cot blanket.

Closing his eyes, he felt a slight tug at his pants zipper. Opening them again and jolting up through the darkness he could make out Morty,  looking slightly shocked. "M-Morty? W-what are you doing?" Morty only smiled as he went farther. Pulling down the zipper while undoing the button, reaching in, the boy pulled out his grandfather's flaccid member. "Morty seriously!" Rick pushed him away trying to fix himself. "What has gotten into you?"

"W-what are you talking about? We do this every night?"

Rick felt his stomach turn. Uh no. Morty's sure as hell been clingy, but he'd remember fucking him...

"Oh yeah right. When did this start again?" Morty stared blankly.   
"The day dad left? You got d-drunk because mom tried to kill herself, and she went to the doctors... You came in my room and-..." Rick couldn't be bothered to hear the rest. Why would drunk him do that? Sure he loved Morty, but he didn't  _love_ him like that... "...and you told me not to tell mom because she might actually kill herself. So I haven't."

Rick looked back at the cute peachy face of the teen. "How long has it been since your father left?..." Morty narrowed his eyebrows clearly thinking.   
"About two or three months. You have been acting really. Blank. Since then, and I've been trying to... Cheer you up. Summer is still with mom in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

It all came back to him, how he was the one getting blacked out every day, only being up for a few hours before drowning himself in alcohol. The regret of nearly killing his daughter was too much. He was the one who pushed Jerry away from the family, he was the one who told Jerry to use the dating service. It wasn't Morty acting weird, it was him. He assumed the worst of Summer. He touched Morty. Everything that happened to the Smiths was because of him.

Without a word Rick pulled the smaller male to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Morty."


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un·ex·pect·ed  
> ˌənəkˈspektəd/Submit  
> adjective  
> not expected or regarded as likely to happen.  
> "his death was totally unexpected"

Morty crossed his arms, sighing looking up at the vast space above. Rick had left a while ago to make a deal with another serial killer and the wait was killing Morty. The teen was sick of it. Opening the ship door Morty made his way out of the ship, ready to explore. It wasn't like he was going to get lost...

Morty opened the door to a bar, Rick had to be here maybe he could force the elder to hurry up, he wanted to head home. The bar was filled to the brim with weird aliens and other types of creatures. Most watched the small teen as he paced through the crowd, Morty called out for Rick looking around trying his best to see over the monsters. Just as he was about to back out a sponge-like creature emptied its stomach all over the teen's shirt. 

Obviously, he couldn't go back out like this! He was a mess! Morty ran to the bathroom pulling off his shirt. Just as he was about to run the fabric under the faucet a tentacle tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey kid, you like money?" The creature said it's goopy face showed what seemed like a smile. "Y-yeah... Who doesn't?" The goo creature wrapped its arm around the teen, who pushed it off. "D-don't touch me... I-I-I'm not really... Friendly. With random creatures, I find in the bathroom..." Morty whimpered. 

"Listen, kid, I want to help you. See this hole here?" The creature pointed to a hole in the wall in the end stall. "Ya see things... Get pushed through those holes and all you have to do is taste them. They're candy that shoots out cream!" Just as it said that Morty's stomach rumbled. He hasn't eaten since last night. 

"S-so ill get paid... For eating candy?" Morty watched the hole. Why would a candy testing job be run through a hole in a rundown bathroom?! 

"Well. You don't eat it. All you have to do is lick and suck it! You only taste it!"

Morty agreed, the monster told him to get naked and lock the bathroom stall. The teen did so waiting for his first treat.

\----

Rick walked back to the ship money in his lab coat pocket, he got in placed the money in a spot he felt it was gone be safe and sighed. 

Where the fuck was Morty?

He asked the kid to wait here, he asked the kid not to wonder the hell out and get lost. Maybe he was just around the building pissing? So Rick crossed his arms waiting. Listening to some tones from the car playing on his ds for a little. 

No sign of the kid. Rolling his eyes, Rick pulled himself up grabbing a handful of the money. Just in case he needed to pay for something to get the stupid kid back. God, why couldn't Morty just listen to him for once? Rick searched around the back of the bar and even in the main hall. Yet couldn't see the yellow-shirted teen anywhere, just as he was about to head back to ship he noticed a few creatures huddled in a corner. 

Rick nonchalantly made his way over and listened in, they mentioned how there was a glory hole in the bathroom. Which Rick being bored wouldn't mind a little fun, his Morty had a GPS in him anyway. 

It wasn't like he was 'lost'. 

Rick opened the door to the bathroom and saw a small line of creatures, nothing too much. He's surely waited longer for a glory hole before. Rick could practically feel the alien mouth on his penis. He really needed it as of late. 

Rick watched as the aliens would pay a tentacle monster, then go into one stall that Rick could only assume had a hole that lead to the other. Seemed simple enough. 

Time felt to move by past and soon Rick realized he was in the stall. Unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks, Rick released the Kraken. Pulling out his veiny beast. Slipping the rod through the hole that was almost too small for Rick's penis. 

Rick let out a hefty sigh as a small mouth wrapped itself around his colossal cock. The soft and gooey mouth worked its way around his cock. Licking lines around the throbbing veins. Rick was even surprised a small hand was used to rub his cock on the opposite side the tongue was working. 

Rick closed his eyes, practically wanting to grab a clump of whosoever hair was working his erection. "M-Morty... Oh, Morty..." Rick moaned practically smiling. The sweet feeling of the warm mouth left his cock.

"Yeah? R-Rick is that you?"

Rick was speechless. He stared at the wall while the warm feeling returned. Licking up and down. Yet Rick couldn't feel it anymore. His heart was pounding. This couldn't be Morty... Not his Morty...

Rick tried to ignore that... It... It had to be that he was thinking about Morty. He wasn't... Actually letting Morty blow him. 

Rick felt tiny hands on his balls caressing and squeezing making sure they got just as much attention as his erection did. Closing his eyes again Rick let his fantasies back in. "Mmmm good job Morty. Very good Morty." A sweet humming sensation shook his cock.

With a few more sucks Rick had coated the whore inside the hole with his baby batter. Letting out a breath of excitement, Rick put his penis back into his pants. 

He opened the stall door and started out of the bathroom. 

Just as he did so the stall that held the whore opened too.

"Sorry, I have to find my grandpa. He's probably wondering where I am." Morty said to the creature.  
\----

Rick sat in the ship looking out the window. Hardly paying attention to the road. "I-I didn't realize it was you, Morty." Morty practically smiled. "Its fine Rick. Hey uh do you have any more of that candy? It was really good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to edit this one. Oopse


	9. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk  
> drəNGk/Submit  
> verb  
> 1.  
> past participle of drink.  
> adjective  
> 1.  
> affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behavior.  
> "he was so drunk he lurched from wall to wall"

Rick groaned grabbing another beer from the refrigerator, glancing at the clock before looking back at the can. It was getting late, he should just head to bed, he had already downed a few packs... Even if he couldn't sleep it would be better than numbing himself. He hated it, after all, getting blacked out every night. So much he missed, so much he would abuse. He couldn't even keep track at this point. 

God he needed help. 

Grabbing the can he fought against the thought. He was fine, he wasn't going to let a silly idea make him slack on his work. Opening the can and downing the content, stumbling into the garage was harder than normal. The elder nearly tripping over the washer caught himself, God damn it. He normally could handle his liquor he's been doing it for nearly thirty years! 

His vision started blurring as he grabbed a screwdriver. Trying to angle up the screw head with the tip was hard, it didn't want to connect. Getting frustrated Rick threw the tool hitting his still full flask. 

"T-t-there you... Arrrrrrg..." He hiccuped grabbing the metal bottle, yet opening it up the stale fluid burned his nostrils. Without a second thought, the elder started drinking it, using his other hand to itch his crotch. Just noticing how hard, and uncomfortable he was. 

He was hot. Burning up. Rick pulled off his lab coat. Yet the heat didn't fade. Pulling off his shirt also didn't help. Rick groaned again, between his throbbing erection, and the heat, he felt like he was dying. The idea of getting a whore was too risky at this point. He was too drunk, the bitch might rob him. Jerking it? Not strong enough. He needed an actual hole. A nice tight hole, a sweet little virgin hole. 

Rick only then realized he was frisking himself through the pants. He needed something and he needed it now. Looking over at the wall he saw a picture of his beloved Morty. 

The boy was young. Had lots of time left. Rick was sure the teen wouldn't mind if he stuck it in for a minute. Fuck, Rick remembers how he let the teen masturbate in his ship the other day. If anything Morty owns him.

Rick forced himself off the swivel chair, pushing it across the room hitting the garage door. Stumbling over to the door the elder used the washer and shelf as support to leave the garage. Taking as much care as to not knock anything off the walls, yet not enough to go up the steps with caution. Rick pulled open the door to the teen's room. Laying there so precious and helpless. 

Rick could feel his erection twitching. 

Gently closing the door and locking it, Rick shuffled over to the bed. Sitting on the side Rick caressed the curly brown locks, Rick watched the cute peachy face as the nose twitch. This was the first time Rick really noticed how cute his own grandson was. Pulling off the warm blanket from the small frame of the child, Rick eyed up the body that laid before him. 

Rick pulled up on the teen's shirt. Exposing the soft and tender nipples, Rick got on the floor on his knees. Pushing his head into the crook of Morty's neck talking in his scent, while at the same time caressing and rubbing the small teat of the boy. 

"Baby, honey, grandpa's little boy~" 

Rick whispered while moving his hand down from the nipple, he caressed Morty's stomach. He kept moving down till he reached the soft material of the boy's underwear. Rick just noticed the cute childish underwear the teen donned. Coated with pictures of trains and cars, Rick could feel another twitch from his cock. What a pure boy. 

He had to stop messing around. The heat was getting to be too much. Pulling himself off the ground, Rick pulled down the soft material that hid the boy's sex. To the elder's surprise, a small chub from the teen's pretty pink penis rested beneath the cloth. 

Without a second Rick tugged the underwear off the teen in the process making the small teen stir. 

"R-Rick? Is... Is that you?" Morty mewled out, trying to pull himself up. Only to feel a pressure on his chest, opening his eyes he caught the gaze of his grandfather. "R-Rick?"

Rick pulled back the teen's head, before slipping his tongue into Morty's mouth. The bitter taste danced around Morty's tastes buds. Never having kissed like this before Morty started to unconsciously kiss back. He stopped himself trying his hardest to push away, yet Rick's tongue was so strong pushing deeper into the small cavity. 

Using another hand to caress the tiny boy's nipple again, while using the other to run a hand through the boy's hair. The poor teen tried to push his grandfather off again. Which Rick did. "R-Rick... I-I-I won't tell mom... Just l-l-le- if you leave!" Morty whimpered.

Rick couldn't do that reaching down he unclipped his belt unzipped his pants, and pulled out his monster erection. Morty had seen Rick's penis before. He's seen it many times. Rick wasn't afraid to show off his body, he had low to no shame. Yet Morty had never seen it erect. Not even at half-mast, and now that Morty was seeing it... He was scared, it was bigger than his, a lot bigger. There was no way Rick could... There was no way Rick could put that thing inside Morty without tearing him. 

Morty closed his eyes letting them water as Rick prodded his small anus entrance. No lube, no prep. Morty knew this was going to hurt. Rick didn't give up trying his hardest to force at least the head into the small hole. Yet it wouldn't open. Rick needed something, anything to get in there. Yet actually opening the hole himself was beneath him. Realizing he had slipped his flask in his pocket on the way up! Grabbing the metal bottle out of his slacks side he opened the cap, drinking a little before pouring the liquor onto the teen's soft hole.

 

Morty whimpered as it started a light burn, slowly getting used to the feeling before it went from burning to stretching. Morty bit his lip trying not to make a noise. He couldn't imagine what Beth would do if she walked in on this. Rick forcing himself into her son. Morty had to protect him. A small whimper escaped, but Rick was already halfway in. The liquor already starting to evaporate. The wetness that helped Rick guild his cock in was gone, and Rick of course either took no notice or didn't care. 

"R-Rick... P-please...." Morty cried, yet Rick kept going. Starting to move faster, parting the dry skin. Morty felt light-headed, Rick grabbed the sheets as he went groaning and growling, Rick loved every second of it. The feeling of the small teen's anus practically sucking him in, nearly tearing off his erection. Everything Rick wanted. 

Morty even in pain moaned how much he loved it. Maybe because he wanted Rick to finish up or because he wanted Rick to believe his enormous cock actually felt good in his toy's ass. He didn't know. He didn't want to. 

When Rick finally did cum, he passed out. Not bothering to leave the teen's body, or even let Morty cum. All his lover could do was lay under him, getting in small breaths under the weight of his grandpa.

He hoped to hell and back in the morning, his mother wouldn't try to wake him up.


End file.
